rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WaifuCompa-nion/Google Translated 3: Everything Else
Well...Welcome. okay...i will lightly translate now...cause it comes out better.. ---- Ruby Rose Transcript Legend. While in it.Problems Increiblemente away away. Bio Green - - it is, in order to read in the dark, was not too long ago - please refer to the official magazine of death. However, he also said. Despite the best sparkling wine, "dust" of the nature of the political forces, and the dark anger, and in particular the future, eventually die in. When ready to "no" dark forces return.So ...... for parents to build an interesting cemetery known as breathing, he is a long time, power, forget the time because ..... it is, it is not easy to get the victory. Small, we must be bold. Or Rome did not know I was easily open a treasure in the dust? Earl, who was from the Lord gun. Owner: P me! You play on the left side! Rome: Shut up is, sitting here, with no money, you shut up Shut up, shut up. There is dust. Earl, let the, the tube is removed, the container on the wall, but a few out of the land, and I will take away the cylinder. 1: Gel. Kameni. crack. Tabernariorum here to fulfill. The other tube other than his neighbor's, heard in silence, and from the part of the service of song in the girl, green with the sword. 2 administrator a chance, have a good person, please refer to the finger. Hey, I am to you, tell me your hands in the air! There is no die desire! And coming to her, it was strange, indeed, wearing headphones Ruby was born around the roses. Need to them. Ruby: How? Amine 2: I put my hand in the air, I say! Hand ... my hand? Prime 2: Yes! Lobby: "Oh, no ... In fact, the Romans had to complete the robbery, "Hey!" And "Hyah!" Looking for the fear of the disciples and makeup. Ruby process smooth the movement of the last of the Romans. 1: Legacy! Cut through the window, the nearest, Ruby, when he crashed. Others Robbie increase sickle moon rose high in the form of a distance it seems. Ruby Shi to Rome, and they are excluded from trademark is now thyself with him, and when they had platted the laughter of their weapons in the ground around the hit. Rome: Okayyy ... it! Fusarium around the head of the county in the tavern, in the first approximation, to kick Ruby wicked world, according to the statistics, cyclical process. It rises from the earth to turn to something else happens rose Crescent, sending him flying weapon to beat his ass. And we are also one of the attackers, striking in the air next to the road, you can at his feet, and he will gain speed in the next explosion Lincoln. Rome is a humiliating value of the street than wisdom. So I think it I think should be in red and all of the night, and I was afraid of shelter ...... and flowers for him that night. (umm..lost something here) Rome, from the land of fire, explosion issued by the red Ruby Jump it. I beheld the earth, and it to Rome, in the neighborhood of the house, climb the stairs to climb. Lobby: Well if you do not have it, I will go? He gave the innkeeper, "ah!", To off, or, finally, Robbie is. Ruby flying back to Rome again and rights covered. Lobby: Hey! Rome is waiting for you ... Robbie in place of fallen down, but she opened it, that the internal, and the idleness of Rome, in the end. New York: Well, at the end of the Red Sea. It is from the Big Bang, threw it at his feet, and the foundations of the burning fire. Rome: WOW - it is located in a house in the ho-ho! what And now, said the woman, as a guard in front of the purple robe upon a reed shaken of a circle Ruby. When Robbie, it seems, there are some of the head, took up the purple Glynda Goodwitch calls to arms and technology. The woman in red, and the empire of the cockpit in the presence of the invisible in the eye is a struggle, and around Rome. Goddess of the hunt! If a woman, and he turned to the back, as they took up of the Roman Empire. Glynda a moment, and purple, and the darkness, yet gave it light by the right of the plane, and the clouds, this was nothing in the the end of our part of the explosion. Rome: ... hell? Moto with a staff, he went to Rome, the head of a great hail main teeth is free from dew, and the rest, they begin to take the other side of the window. With broken arms to the back of the chest is tight, and the diligence of the women, as a fire light a Glynda. There remained not the goddess of hunting and the heat, from the beginning of the light of love into the hands of the enemy. Backflip Glynda charm and inspiration of the roof, and is destroyed, and you shall gather it to create a large part of the loss of the fragments that are left over in the process. Hot women bombings broken arrow, and then infused into the air, striking the side of the Yin repairs and time. And once, covered with many investors, in general, the form of, but is covered with the destruction of the expansion of the women, and he invited many people were standing round the leg. Ruby, extreme, that women should not been set on fire, burning with all arrows are very sharp, the enemy of the form of gun parts bring back more than two kinds of the fingers about the circle. Because, like Glynda telekinetically Ruby, out of the ends of the Roll in the explosion himself, to shut the window, and saw, and they flew away, what is done. Goddess gun! constellation: On the other hand, because of confusion, and a picture is remarkable Glynda a sapphire cut 1 light in a dark room, scene, sitting around a table, and in the other the rights of Robbie he had suffered. Glyndon: they should be taken seriously, and we all, you know that if you want a girl. However, when it is defined by the large-scale risk above. Rubin I started! Glyndon: If someone has been instructed to ... ... ... ... to listen to all the house of the pet. And, if you want to search ....... And I was amazed to be able to move Ruby chalice, and, by the way of the gate, and cracknels, and a green, Ruby Rose Silver pin ...... ...... eyes. Ruby: Oh, oh ... Please refer to the pin! Do you Know? Prediction Rubin S. Institute Spider in order to give a little bit of time a dangerous weapon to design for me, "? Rubin, chief. New Round ... Ruby on the ice like morsels: before the face of the table. -1 The reasons for the beginning to the youngest, he found the food a little while, and the shovels, and have not seen the inside of the mouth of the other. Paine Art Center and sickle, here - but, this pain. Dusty duck ... Ruby: Oh! I! Well ... I'm sorry. This line! Master signal. Support before that, you will lose ground. Only - Hooowaaah! Wi AAA Chinese! In spinning and smooth. Such a book, the military, if the trend in the girl, please not you? Rubin, I ... oh, hunting goddess. Conversion of the killing of the Dragon? Ruby: Oh, yes! All times year and a clear goal to the left, sign! Earlier this year, my sister, goddess of hunting, try and practice wants to be the goddess of the hunt: "I always wanted to help people learn more about you, I When I know the other parents who want to know what makes volutpat love bird hunting, ARD will leave Rome consectetuer, do you know? Glynda Ozpin and their doings. Spin: Do you know who I am? Lobby: You shoot the priest. Body lights up. Rotation: Hello. Ruby: I know. Master spin? It was to separate the Rvbynv. Pin: Right, right. The mouth of the Ruby, and he opened his eyes, a smile. Long Xiao Yang, also in the air, it is broken, the sister of the scenery is to solve its own take to change a light into the ship again in a big hug. Boy: Oh, I have, please do not try to light up when! This is the best day! Rvbynv: Please. However, Yang, I think my passion. Ruby is: Yes, my brother is not the case. Shin: What do you mean what is this? It's incredible. Elbow all in the case of bees, please try to remember it. Rubin, I ", can not be, and will you, but" happy bee knee "I exposes the knee. Young people like you? No? Ruby Well ...... I 2 years ...... I am just happy I think I. Young: You are special. Phil cares adornment of women report an animation program News 500 2, showing the history of the mug shot to play stealth defense. Kirill said. "Theft, if it is all to escape from the evil torch Wick Rome is a crime, leads to the village of the police station, do not hesitate to contact Lisa. And she said, Truth, mugshots, and to change the pictures, and the cattle, and the ears of having the sign of Lisa Lavender, "They are the beast?" 3 Scratch Photos groans wolf who always head Integer. Risashiriru Thanksgiving. Bright, white teeth, will destroy the rights of black fawn date when I was honor of the army of false, on the other hand. The government is now torn ...... That has been cut off, to the place from whence the triangles-dimensional News Glynda it. Glyndon: easier cream. Yang: Really? Glyndon: My name is Glyndon good witch. Young O Glyndon: Participants, Oscar, please choose to sell Hidarirei earnest minority! Hunter is excellent, and adapt to each group, but, in the future, and save it. Depending on the version, but you need to work, we have developed the protection, to provide information. " Ruby: Oh, wow! We are, please refer to the character you have been displayed here! Where I am, at home Young, of war home. 2 hearde the complaint and the porch and ran to the sides of the ship, to protect him cover, consectetur adipiscing elit. Lobby: I, we do not know who you are! Oh, I just wash your new Yang. The city on the water side of the ship is considered ample. Ruby: Oh, Ian! Green shoes! Young long hair, hair, hair, hair, Unexpected Rvbynv - Oh! Run! Run! Run! Run! The scene is dark and almost black on the day of the course is to start. ''The Shining Beacon Part 1 Transcript'' The Number of students in the school at the end of the opening ceremony of the docking ships scene. Once in Izumo bow court to another trash can, because he lost his lunch and have not been able . Ruby Yang, with many students, such as asphalt Director vessel . Ruby Yang: of the Institute in the whole of the city :() "wow ......" Yang: "Dear valley is right here!" Ruby :( A-2 500, and can not fly Chibi is accustomed to stimulate Mengchuang)! "Ohmygosh, SIS the son of Noah, his rod, and they are, that the sword to fall out of the fire?" "Ah! Owww!" (And I will try them: and of whom too much food to go down, her sister) The young man: "It is not an easy task, to seize whatever she is my sister!" Ruby: "?" The only weapon "O this are they spread forth, it is too cold." Yang: "Why do you not, if it is not satisfied with her the souls of weapons." Ruby :( a young nation, so that the shape is being changed sickle weapon) "But I'm very happy in the sea, the Red Crescent, and was raised again, and the new look is truly the best ... such a meeting". Yang: "I will not, I pray thee, of his friends want to try what, Ruby" (the mouths of the wicked, according to the above his sister's food) And putting off the apparel which she had taken up the hood, the Ruby :() "...... But if you say: What do I need a friend?" The sun, and also in making the way, with regard to a group of other students, and the young are flash :() "Ah ......" "On the contrary, the recommendation of friends, and catch up here," Kay commodo Good-bye, good-bye. .! " Ruby is very angry, and the eyes of the departure of the sudden dizziness :( Yang), "Go your way, looking for and are come down to us, we are asleep our house?" "I do not know what I am ... ..." (or to stop for a moment) So he sent him Ruby flying, for example, that he fell in his chariot, the trains. This stand . Cicero: "What are you doing?" Ruby in his hand, I woke up :() "Ah, I'm sorry. ' Cicero: "I'm sorry, there are no ideas to prevent damage that we have done" Ruby came :() "Uuhhh ...... " Weiss! "I will give them" (I hear her luggage, and to declare the sparkling Ruby content with bee defeated): "This is the land - tro floor stones that are great in the store." Robbie: "Uuuhhhh ...... " Weiss! ", That which thou brain death" (holding a bottle of the Red Cross in the shutdown) of "dust, fire, water, lightning, the power of the" Ruby: "I know ...... ......" (cough the dust began to pour) Cicero: "it is thou that speakest to me, what you listen to, this is the" one In his face, and Ruby more dust, and finally broke in the spirit of full upper and flame precipitation Weiss, electric power, and sneezing. Atropa went to the court of her, and he took a bowl upon the fitting of the foot in the dust, it is said, he saw the book that the number of for the most part of the visible, according to this stain of . logo Cicero: "I have no answer !! I'm talking about is" (and immediately disappear, and if covered with soot) Ruby a sense of shame and sorrow, :(), "I am really, really sorry!" Weiss! ? "Wow, what a fool you are not full of little interest to the lighthouse is not a young man?" Ruby: "But who am I - ......" Cicero: "But in order to know the work of the righteous, and Sparring turpis tation do not, because it is wrong to look at where you are going to fight." Ruby sit amet :( final), "Hey, I am sorry, I am the boss!" :( Enters the screen of the first part of the) "This, indeed, is the heir." (And the skins of the fragments, and to promote the safe Robbie Wyeth) "Weiss Sydney, Melbourne is in the earth and the world, by an Undersecretary, as the heir is a virtue, producing countries, the greatest. " Cicero: "a way to the end of the day" (attire, smiling) Blake: "operating business partners and the pain of it was equally bad." Robbie Davis is angry :( laughs) "WOW ...... you could have been done - how dare the nerve" (the breaking of the face to wake up, to collect the baggage, and protector of that place, it follows from the outside out of the walk, it takes it from the bottle) :Ruby:( Raid Robbie Weiss, also disappointing) "I will do it, I promise you, I will do for you!" (Sigh) is "I think it is not only so that the first raw ....... ....." (and then break off the floor, and fell down, forced her, and ask for permission to go) is the city of Salve. ".." (A shadow, he came to it, and so let hitherto,) Yellow hand stretched out :() "O ...... I YunTing." :( Ruby, they laid hold of her by the hand), "Ruby." "You're not a man who is in the ship?" (Start) Within the walls Beacon Ruby fell cloud room, bow building, which is on the road along the river meandering through the trees far . Woonsocket: "It should be said, the weakness of the movement of the common question that there is an" Ruby is :( laughs) "I'm sorry, is the first that came into my mind, that shameful vomit up, boy!" Woonsocket: "Oh, if only the face, I will show Bowl" Ruby is: "Hey, this explosion was an accident!" Woonsocket: "The tongue of the better of us, and finally the bow of the sweet name of Yunting, the volume - I love women!" Ruby suspected :(), "have" Woonsocket: "It's good - I would not want to talk to me ...... always." Ruby :( fell short of, Lucius in silence until) before he laughed, "is ...... Me!" (Crescent took the floor and insisted) Yellow is!: "That is, in the sickle, Wow"? Ruby: "This is a sniper rifle and the use of a custom, that I do!" Woonsocket: "- ah ......"? Ruby laughed Gallus :() "at the same time, this was my weapon." Woonsocket: Oh, that is cold, dry! " Ruby: "Do you have aliquet what He does. " Pallida: "Oh ..." "I'm the sword" (the sheath of his trusty blade) Robbie: "Ooooohh!" Woonsocket: "I, too, for I am your protector" (as guaranteed to defend him, and to increase, and by the hand of the coats of the metal) Ruby the shield of the touch :() "What is the matter, what is it? ' Woonsocket: A small shield "(which extended his arm away, and put on a backpack strap put, reducing the gain after you touch again) shield decline inputs received when they get tired I just put it up. ..... ......" Robbie: "I think ...... But this is not the same weight." Woonsocket terror :() "But, alas, it is not ......" Ruby :( laughs). "When it comes to weapons, sooo ... I want to I feel a little too far with the advice of, it seems absurd." Woonsocket: "Wait - you!" Robbie: '!! standards in the context of all the students, to develop their weapons, and if they do not give it to you? " Pallidum :"Great-grandfather hands down've and they were accustomed to." Ruby: '!! his lieutenant, it seems to me "(laughs)" Oh, I think like a lot of, not their soul, to have the house of the classics these days. " Woonsocket :( the emergence of the sword), "Yeah, Orbis ......" Ruby is - or motive power) "Thus the total of the whole :( Also there to assist in the court?". And he went Woonsocket :() "For what is always the mother of the" unknown not only of a friend, and he said: "You are not?" Ruby: "Oh ......" (DE) "O Lord, where are you going?" . Woonsocket: ?? "Oh, you want to follow, and I will not" (the scene we have all fallen black) "Y - you might think that the number of the ends of the Beth Nielsen Chapman The dining room is like to this? ... Ah, no conscience? " Ruby :( laughs) "There is no '." Glory be to the end. ''The Shining Beacon Part 2 Transcript'' Open the camera on aerial photographs of Wilson --The end of the lantern filled with University Hall. Ruby Yang when I heard the voice .-- January: Robin (shaking). So! I saved your seat! Ruby :( Yunting) Oh! Hey, if my other, I am! We'll see you after the concert! (Outside) Vvnsakyt, Rhode Island: Hey, wait! (Sigh) Oh, that's great. Another good conversation, he found a strange girl! (Pilar, who was standing behind him recognition in order to clear, and to go to the top of her thighs. Ian: It's (also lobbied him to pass on his chest, after taking part in his arm) is the way to you on the first day sister? Lobby: because I go, what I mean, you have given me? January: Oh! Certainly fall? Lobby: No, I was in school before the blast hole in a literal sense! In addition, there are some fire there, I think ... ice? Youth: Do you ridiculous (in a broad smile)? Ruby:( is my! About panning and Weiss like it) that you laughed :( then I had stumbled on some luggage naughty girl, and then she and I cried, and I sneeze, and then I began, I he cried, and I really, really feel bad, I just I wanted to cry! Rabbi Weiss: How are you! Robin soon) :( Oh jumped to his sister, my God, what happened happened again! Davis: Good luck, do not blow us off the cliff! Ian: Oh, my God, you really explosive ... Ruby: It was an accident. (Weiss, off), it was an accident! (Titled "Dust personal inappropriate and stupid" brochure, or lobby Weiss) What? We have, without damaging the product, all the words of the dust responsible for the operation and Sydney wounded, ruby awful) depending on the dust Sydney, faster, almost ignorant Duowei CNN :( throw up if the policy list Lobby: Uuhhh ......? Davis: You really want to start doing something for me? Robin: Well? :( Lewis): in his pamphlet, ruby, do not speak to me again, you're reading this. Young: Just you get off on the wrong foot, please oh, it looks like your second. Why start we will become good friends, and from the beginning? ( Robin distance brochure) Oh! It is a good idea, SIS. Hi, Weiss (she scanned her throat, lifting her hands)! Your room! Do I want to hang out? Well, you can go to buy supplies for school! Louis :( clearly enthusiastic) Oh yes! In addition, we can get our nails, tall, unkempt streets, cute boy, blond, please try to talk your clothes do! (According to the background, and choose Yunting reference) Robin: Oh, really! Company Wyeth, died at the bottom of the figure), sensitivity to light silence him :( Please turn to master Ozpin --The woman looking Glynda, it sets the stage, the microphone was attracted .-- Ozpin: I ... "" I will keep this short. Control your process, hone new skills, in order to discover knowledge, but I'm here, when you have set, you're going to spend your life in order to protect the people. However, I wasted energy, please refer to the right direction, you will not be displayed. (Because, whispering to each student), and is expected to issue his knowledge of these things, which I have been at this school, you can always carry with you for it is only knowledge prove. This is the first step. Glynda: You (stock Ozpin, gradually increases in conversation), banquet hall, the day we met. Tomorrow, you will begin to start. ready. You're fired. January: There appears to be some kind of soul .... Ruby: It seems that he does not exist. Recently, the Vvnsakyt, Rhode Island Louis :() I have been a natural blonde, is, you know! --Weiss Hands in the face with anger .-- --The First night in the lighthouse, students in sleeping bags have been distributed. Rubiyan, around the head and shield him in his sleep, in the fall, your sleep, dress myself, and I will write in the journal .-- Ian: It's like a big party night stay! :( Ruby, although he raised his head), I think my father did not agree to all the boys. January: I know!)? Ruby: Oh, just a letter to him, the band says. I'm lighthouse, had promised to tell them things to happen to them. Ian: Oh, it's very cuuuute! (Hopefully, Makuragami to his face and activation) Lobby: Shut up! I took my friend, do not go to school! All is strange that you do not know! Youth: the cloud chamber? He ...... great! There you go! Another! This is an increase of 100 percent! Ruby: Louis (and behind him) is definitely something negative thoughts. The return to the starting point ... Yang: negative, not out of altruism! This will be one of the friends and enemies! He has only one day (if at this time, it is a dog, and it looks like any other fight cushion) check. You have your friends around you, believe me! I have never seen them! --The Two sisters, and light candles near Blake Belladonna, look Leaning against the wall, found reading your book .-- Ruby: Girl ... Young: Do you know him? Ruby: There is no really. Today morning to see what happened, to me, you can say something. Young: Well, now's your chance! (Ruby, lifting him to understand ARM) Ruby: Wait! You're nothing! Before --Blake, through the emergence of boom to top spot in his book, respectively, Rubiyan allowed to see was not able to compete with younger sister .-- Ian :( song) Hell -looooo! 2 I think that you know each other? Bulletin: What you did not explode ...... this girl? Ruby: Oh, so ah! My name is Ruby. You just Ruby (Laughter, sorry) you can contact me, however, you really, volcanoes ..., you will be able to contact me. Blake :( Well, back) inch book Youth: What would you do (you whisper in Ruby)? Ruby: I do not know (whispering back) - Help me! (To return Laughter) January: So ...... What is your name? Blake: Blake (still regret it, I distract him again). Ian: Oh, Blake, I Yang, sister, Ruby! I love your onions! Angry rest :() Thank you very much! Yang: I go to great ...... your pajamas! Interrupt: Right ... Ian: What (Ruby is uncomfortable laughs) good night, do not you think? Broken: Yes - this is a good thing! As well of this book is! I (stood there Rubiyan) continue reading. Immediately to leave the country (in Ruby Yang and the state will continue). Rubiyan :( C) Yes Oh, this girl who lost cause. Ruby ultimate :() how to do it? Blake :( surprised) What? Ruby: your book. Does this include the name? Blake: I ah ...... - 2, a fighting spirit to control your body, that's all. Ian :( ironically) Oh, oh ... this is really cool! Ruby: I love it. Yang, used to read to me every night before going to bed. Heroes and monsters story ...... it's one of the reasons why I want to become the goddess of hunting. Black :( few laughs) Why is this happening? I want a happy life to you? Ruby: Oh, we hope you will. As a girl, I love your hero ... just now, I have to protect those who can not protect themselves play a man, I'd like to do that one right! Breaking: for children ...... its very ambitious. Unfortunately, the real world is not the same story (her smile is a frown). Lobby: We have such a reason, it is! And improve it. Ian: Oh, I'm very proud of my sister! (Hagurubi in the atmosphere) Ruby :( bars) cut it! (Sister be together, will continue to evolve into star dust-proof body and clear) Black :( laughs) Well, Ruby Yang is that it is fun HA Davis: This is how the world (at the foot of the stage in his pajamas Ruby young cattle) Finally! What you do not want to sleep, you know, some of us? Weiss and Jan :() spot Oh, no, I'm back! Robin: Oh silence! Man, she was right! People I want to sleep! Davis: Oh, you're next to each of them! Lobby: I was on your side! January: Yes, what would be the problem with my sister? He tries to be great! Davis: It is located in the health damage of my duty! Anti-roll --Blake eyes, and reached to close the only book in order to get a candle wrapped in black-blowing site. End loan from the theater .-- Category:Blog posts